


Geek

by HeathenVampires



Series: Hiccstrid One Shots [6]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Big ol' smut fest, Blindfolds, Cheerleader!Astrid, Dorkcup, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Geek!Hiccup, Modern AU, secondary school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires
Summary: Cliche as they come; Astrid's popular, head cheerleader. Hiccup's a nerd, anti-social and quiet. It's amazing how little Astrid cares when they're behind closed doors.





	1. Chapter 1

**In the realm of cliches; geek Hiccup and head cheerleader Astrid I've been repeatedly asked for via reviews and inboxes. Since we're doing cliches I added glasses to Hiccup because I have a weakness for glasses. And I'm British and we don't really have cheerleading here so I'm going off what I know from American tv plus some gymnastics here... not that that's what you're here for.**

**Both aged 16-17.**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup pushed his glasses up on his nose as he leant over the books, and Astrid refused to acknowledge the thought of how cute she found the notion.

"I'm supposed to be tutoring you, you could at least  _pretend_  to pay attention."

Scowling, Astrid stretched her arms above her head to loosen a kink in her shoulders and back, refusing to admit she minded that Hiccup didn't look at the bared skin of her toned stomach when her top rode up. Leaning on the table with folded arms, Astrid gestured to him to continue. Glancing over to her, his cheeks coloured at her pushed-up cleavage but with a fleeting cough to clear his throat, Hiccup was all business.

"You see here? You mixed up formulas and that's why you got the wrong answer..."

She tried to pay attention, but the stupid Hiccup's stupid jaw was stupidly attractive. Astrid attempted to focus on the Algebra books, but the muscles in his throat worked as he spoke and Astrid kept getting distracted.

"Astrid? The bell is ringing."

"Oh. Right."

"Same time tomorrow?"

Astrid consulted her timetable, shaking her head.

"I got class. What about after?"

"I have chess club."

Of course he did. Hiccup adjusted the knot of his tie, forest green against a brown shirt and it very rudely highlighted the surprisingly pretty eyes hiding behind thick rimmed glasses. He brushed aside a messy fringe, giving her body a once over as she stood. Her outfit of a slim blue vest and her favourite skirt provided quite a contrast.

"Ok. What about after school tomorrow?"

"Oh. Uh. Where would we go then? Library is closed."

Astrid rolled her eyes, invading his space a little more.

"You know where I live."

Hiccup swallowed thickly.

"Ok. What time?"

Astrid bent down and scribbled something on a scrap of paper, plus a time. Hiccup's cheeks coloured brilliantly as she handed it to him, leaving him standing dumbstruck in the middle of the library while she headed to join her friends.

" _Bring condoms._ "

"Bad luck Astrid, stuck with Dorkcup over there."

Heather - her co-captain of the cheerleading squad - lamented for her, she and the other girls throwing Hiccup a dirty look as he passed. Head down, keeping to himself. Most people didn't bother him anymore, because he never really reacted. Smart. Bullies wanted a reaction and he never gave one.

"Tutoring isn't gonna be fun regardless of who it is."

"Yeah, but since you're banging him for the top level tutoring, it's even more depressing."

Astrid pretended to agree. Listened to her friends laugh.

"Hey, is he a  _hiccup_ all over?"

That wasn't the first time she had been asked that, and it probably wouldn't be the last. Her answer was always the same.

"Can we not talk about it? Come on, class then cheer practice!"

That set off - ironically - cheering, the group of girls and one boy of the cheer squad heading to their next class. Hiccup was in their class, sat to the side nearest the window. Alone. His backpack resided in the seat next to him, a clear show of how unlikely anyone was to sit by him. Astrid watched surreptitiously out of the corner of her eye to see him pushing up his glasses sometimes, uncertain what it was about  _that_ that got to her.

The end of class was a welcome relief from the droning of their teacher, and the freedom that meant only one thing - cheerleading.

Astrid was captain - naturally - and ran a tight ship. She also kept an eye on the girls weights and diets, to make sure they were all eating sufficiently for the level of exercise. Astrid herself was a  _little_  wider than most of the others, but it was all muscle. She had better abs than half the football team.

"Ok. Who skipped lunch?"

One girl raised her hand, so Astrid gave her a chocolate bar and told her she wasn't practicing until she ate it.

"I'm having no fainting. If I wanted some waifish skinny weeds I'd go raid chess club!"

Several of the girls titteres. Helga flushed and bit into the chocolate bar, the others changing and preparing for the stretching/sort of yoga warm up to make sure everyone was flexible and ready to move.

"Ok, we're gonna practice the school cheer, then we'll- am I interrupting your gossip time? Annie, what's so important you're talking while I am?"

"It's just funny how you mentioned chess club and one of the geeks in question is in the stands!"

Astrid raked her eyes over the audience areas, belly tightening at the sight of thick rimmed glasses and messy hair. If that wasn't a big enough give away, his hooded jumper with a massive dragon on did the job.

"What's he doing here?"

"Checking out Astrid obviously! He's totally got a crush or he wouldn't be tutoring her in exchange for-"

"Heather, be quiet would you! Everyone, get into position."

If Astrid threw Hiccup a curious glance while she was leaning to switch on the decrepit stereo the school was too cheap to replace, that was her business. He had a book and might well have been enjoying the sunshine while studying. Maybe his dad was late picking him up.

Why did she care?

She didn't.

When Astrid was done with the first run through, Hiccup was gone. Probably his dad was late was all. Pushing the geek out of her mind, Astrid wrung all the energy she could out of her fellow cheerleaders for an hour and a half, then sent them home pleasantly exhausted. Pleasantly for her at least. Maybe not for them.

Heather gave her a ride home, bidding Astrid goodbye as she let herself into her house, shouting a greeting to her mother who was in the back digging for gold or vegetables or something. Astrid wasn't sure. She headed upstairs and stripped out of the half-useless and mostly-obscene cheer outfit. Seriously, the thing wasn't practical. Except to teenage boys checking her out.

A shower and intensive hair conditioning later, Astrid was curled up in her comfy hoody and jogging bottoms. Nobody was going to see her before tomorrow other than her parents. Social media was chaos - someone had seen someone else cheating on someone else and it seemed like everyone and his dog was involved. Astrid closed the website, put on music and stretched out across her bed to study.

The more work she got done, the more free time she would have when Hiccup came over the next day.

And herself was the only person Astrid would ever admit that to.

"Do you really need the help? You're pretty smart."

Heather quizzed the next day when she picked Astrid up, taking the travel mug of coffee Astrid held out gratefully. She liked bringing up the whole Hiccup thing even though Astrid was lying through her teeth about it really.

"If I ask him just right he basically does my homework for me."

"You could  _pay_  any high school geek to do that."

"Yeah, but this is easier. Couple of minutes once a week and he's my loyal servant."

Heather snorted, shaking her head.

"You're terrible. Ah, guess its only for a few more months."

"What do you mean?"

"Girl, you need more coffee if you're so tired you forgot to count down to end of year. Three more months and we are out of this hell-hole and off to our futures."

"Oh. Yeah."

Astrid wasn't sure why the prospect of not seeing Hiccup after end of term bothered her. She refused to fully acknowledge that it did.

"Here we are. Yay."

Heather drawled sarcastically as they pulled up, leaving the now empty cups in the car for Astrid to take home. The football team - a group of Neanderthals in matching strips - were out in force, predictably trying and failing to chat up the cheer squad. A couple of the girls were into it, but they were also friends with Tuff - their only boy cheerleader - and that seemed to offend the overly masculine boys for no real reason.

"Hey Hofferson!"

Astrid rolled her eyes, took a deep breath and turned to face Scott the lout, who would hit on anything with a pulse after two beers.

"What do you want?"

"We have a game coming up soon and I thought you might want to get in early to be my date to the victory party."

"Not even if you won the Olympics Shitlout, go away."

He was undeterred, following Astrid to try and get her on a date all the way to her classroom door. Blissfully, he was too primitive-minded for Chemistry class and finally left her in peace. Heather was stifling laughter to her left, knowing Astrid's abhorration for the teenage boy she had just shaken off like an irksome insect.

"He's persistent, you gotta give him that."

"The only thing I'll give that misogynistic shit is a kick in the-"

Astrid was cut off by an underpaid and overworked teacher coughing to clear his throat.

"No talking! Thank you. Now, turn to the page on inert gases..."

The end of that class couldn't come quick enough, as much as Astrid enjoyed catching up on her sleep at school. She stretched, hearing a few satisfying cracks from her back and letting out a sigh of relief. With a glance at the clock, Astrid realised she was going to be late for English at the other end of the building and grabbed hold of Heather who was making eyes at one of the sixth formers, some big blond with no neck and massive shoulders.

"Get a grip girl!"

"Oh trust me I would like to."

Rolling her eyes, Astrid dragged an unwilling friend away to class. Absolutely not counting down the hours until home time came and Hiccup would be coming over. Not one bit. She tapped her pen against paper anxiously, the knowledge of what Hiccup could  _do_ to her making Astrid antsy. He seemed remarkably unaffected by their study date later, not even seeming to pay attention to the fact Astrid was wearing her best bra. Not her favourite, but definitely the best for making her chest stand out.

It irked her that he didn't look. Astrid had half the male population undressing her with their eyes whether she liked it or not, but that bespectacled git didn't look unless Astrid was right up in his space like she had been at the library. Even then, he just blushed like a virgin and moved on.

Only when they were truly alone did it all become a little more  _primal_  with him.

Time crawled by at a snails pace until  _finally_ the school day was ending. Since Heather was driving her home Astrid had to play bored and unexcited by Hiccup's expected presence at her house that day.

"He's literally such a dork your parents don't even mind him being there do they? Which makes it easy for you two to trade services."

"Way to make me sound like a whore Heather."

"You know what I mean. You're like,  _the hottest girl_  in school and single as hell, your sex life is limited to banging Henry 'the Hiccup' Haddock."

"Eh. Sex isn't all that. It could be worse. I could be banging Shitlout."

Heather cringed.

"Fair point."

"And besides, I see you checking out Ingerman."

Her friends cheeks flushed, pale turning pink.

"Yeah, well, what can I say? I heard he's hung like a dragon."

"Size queen."

"Homework harlot."

The two exchanged banter and mock insults until Astrid was home. Heather bade her goodbye, told her to use protection and drove off cackling to herself like a mad old hag.

Right. Astrid needed a shower and some easily-removable underwear, in that order and quick. Hiccup was punctual to a fault and would be there within twenty five minutes. She knew the red set made Hiccup hotter for her, pairing it with a white button up shirt that was just a  _little_  see through. A loose jacket zipped up would ensure her parents didn't find that out though. The quick addition of a skirt and she was ready.

"Astrid! Your nerd is here!"

She recognised the voice, but he had no business being at her house just then.

"Dagur?"

Heather's older brother yelled up the stairs, waving to Astrid's parents from next to an awkward Hiccup.

"Yeah. I work at his dads auto shop and I was done for the day when Stoick was about to drive him over. It's on my way so I said I'd do it. Hey Mr and Mrs Hofferson! And H" Dagur slammed a meaty hand onto Hiccup's lean shoulder "don't do anything I wouldn't do. Or anything I would. Catch you later Astrid."

Bemused, Astrid waved to Dagur as he hopped off to cause chaos somewhere else. She forgot he worked for Hiccups dad. Hiccup stepped in quietly, backpack in place with brown straps over his prized leather jacket. He didn't wear it to school which was probably good else Astrid would have fucked him in the library by now. His usual shirt and tie were beneath it, serving everyone an odd contrast.

The boy took off his boots by the door without prompting, greeting her parents quietly and politely.

"Good afternoon sir. Ma'am."

"Henry. Go on up."

"It's so nice of you to be willing to come over here and tutor her, giving up your free time and all."

Fiddling with his glasses, Hiccup smiled warmly at Astrid's mother.

"It's no trouble Mrs Hofferson, really."

Then he was climbing the stairs to Astrid's room with her parents total confidence and trust.

_If only they knew._

"Did you bring the book I asked you for?"

Hiccup nodded, eyes darkening a shade when Astrid's bedroom door closed behind them. Her habitual 'studying' music went on - a carefully crafted excuse whereby Astrid played music most of the time so it didn't seem out of place.

Astrid watched his reaction as she slid off the loose jacket, revealing the three unfastened buttons and hints of crimson lace visible through the fabric. He slid off his own jacket, reaching above Astrid's head to hang it on a coat peg on her door, filling her senses with the lusty smell of leather.

She caved first. She always did with him. Hiccup met her mouth with surety, plastic frames digging into the bridge of her nose. Astrid's hand came up, plucked the thick rimmed aphrodisiacs from his face and placed them folded up on her desk. His fingers splayed over the skin visible where her shirt was open, delicate artists touch mapping the dip and swell of collarbone to breast. Astrid whimpered against his lips. Hiccup growled in response.

Her friends thought she fucked Hiccup so he would tutor her.

Truth was, she fucked him because she  _loved_ it.

The rest of the buttons were undone before their mouths came apart again. Hiccup squeezed a lace-covered breast, muttering his appreciation against the skin of her neck before he licked it teasingly. Astrid squirmed, feeling one hand cup her ass and haul her to her bed. Hiccup might be thin and wiry but he was a damn sight stronger than he looked. Spread across her duvet with her shirt hanging open, Astrid growled in return when Hiccup got up and stepped back.

"Take out your braid."

Astrid complied - for him - and started removing the pins and bobbles holding her thick hair braid in place. Nobody but her parents and occasionally Heather saw her hair down, but Hiccup wouldn't stand for anything less when it was just them. Once her hair fell free down her back, Hiccup knelt either side of her legs on the bed, leant down and buried his hand in her hair as his mouth claimed hers again.

Hiccup was a ridiculously good kisser. Astrid didn't know where he learned, but she didn't want to ask either.

"If I look under this skirt, which by the way doesn't meet strict uniform specifications of length, am I going to find matching underwear?"

Astrid  _hated_  that it turned her on when he deliberately spoke like a nerd. Well, he was a nerd so technically he was talking like himself.

"Maybe."

"I'll be careful not to rip them then."

His fingers were already under her skirt, pressing against the soft skin of her inner thigh before they made purchase with the underwear in question.

"Gods Astrid, you've ruined these already."

If he didn't get a move on Astrid was going to hurt him. Luckily for his own safety, Hiccup yanked the material roughly down to expose her, skirt hiked up to her hips and her briefs somewhere around her knees when Hiccup pressed his thumb down on her clit.

The music drowned out her moans as Hiccup played her expertly, knowing exactly how to work her up desperately. He had watched every response,  _calculated_ it all until he had a stack of test results from the experiment of Astrid. Two fingers pressed inside her with no resistance, the arousal he incited easing their way so Hiccup could rub at  _that_  spot hidden within, the one that made Astrid's legs shake.

Gods help her if her parents were to walk in - Astrid's shirt was open, skirt rucked up and Hiccup was still fully dressed as he tormented her to the edge without ever letting her topple off it. His hand vanished entirely and Astrid could have cried, but then he was kneeling on the floor and removing her underwear properly. He studied her closely, as though Astrid had more secrets to unveil before a hot tongue swiped over her slit, back arching and hands fisting tight in the covers.

"Watch me."

His voice was low and gravelled with lust, waiting for Astrid's eyes to find his before he lowered his mouth to her again. It was damn hard to  _watch_  him when every flick and lick of Hiccup's eager tongue made her want to throw her head back and scream. He latched on and sucked her clit between his lips, tugging the little swell until she was almost  **sobbing.**

Astrid wasn't sure he didn't have a deathwish when he stopped again,  _just_ short of letting her come.

"Don't stop!"

Hiccup chuckled, skating fingers over her slick thighs. He had her worked up and messy already and neither were naked. Bastard.

"You want to come?"

She faltered. Hiccup knew her secrets, knew Astrid got a little tonguetied talking about sex and used it to his advantage. He loved to make her crack. To lose the school geek and head cheerleader labels between them until they were just rutting bodies seeking pleasure.

"Yes!"

He rose to his feet, fingers unbuckling his belt and lowering his zipper. Astrid felt herself throb and clench at the thought of his cock.

No, he was  _not_  a Hiccup all over.

"You have a choice. You can come on my cock then suck me off" Hiccup knelt on the bed again, boxers coming down to let his cock spring free "or suck me off and I'll make you come so hard you can't take it after."

Geek in the streets, freak in the sheets. That was what Astrid thought of his filthy mouth when it whispered in her ear. Or even now, as he ran his own hand along his swollen shaft now and spoke like they were discussing the weather.

Astrid was so tightly wound she considered the first strongly, simply because it meant she could come sooner but... she knew he could deliver on the second too. Shedding her now useless shirt, she curled a hand around his jean-clad thigh and beckoned him closer.

"Take off your tie and unbutton your shirt?"

He complied wordlessly, holding the tie in his mouth while he unbuttoned his shirt. The material fell open, revealing a straight line of his pale, lightly freckled lean muscles from neck to hips. There was intention in his gaze when Hiccup held his tie between his hands.

"Trust me?"

Astrid nodded silently, letting him tie the emerald fabric around her head to obscure her eyes.

"I don't know what's prettier" he leant down somehow to kiss her "your gorgeous eyes or you letting me have you like this."

She hated it when he spoke so sweetly. Hated that it warmed her somewhere other than her groin. Hiccup's leaking tip pressed to her mouth, guiding without forcing to let Astrid set the pace. She parted her lips, minding her teeth as he slid inside the soft wet of her mouth. Hiccup swore under his breath, audible now as the loss of sight began to heighten her other senses.

"Fuck I love your mouth."

Hiccup cupped the back of her head, letting her know he was there without pushing her. He knew she hated having her head shoved down, mindful of her gag reflex. Astrid repaid his manners generously, sucking at the sensitive head of his cock, swirling her tongue around the rim of his glans until Hiccup was keening. She could picture his face taut with pleasure, sweat beginning to form a light sheen across his achingly beautiful face...

Whoa. Where did  _that_ come from?

Astrid mentally shook herself, focusing back on the erection rocking gently into her mouth. She wrapped her hands around him again, one on his thigh and the other circling his shaft to stroke and pump his cock in time with the motions of her lips and tongue. Music blurred the outside world away, leaving Astrid with only the sound and smell and  _taste_  of Hiccup, even the hand on her head and his thigh meaning her sense of touch was filled with him too.

Knowing she mightn't hear him, Hiccup tapped Astrid's cheek lightly as a warning he was close. She pulled back slightly so she wouldn't choke, stroking him a bit faster until Hiccup spilled hot and thick into her mouth. He was sweeter than any other guy she had ever blown, but he probably knew the science to it. Plus he didn't get wasted and live on fried chicken. That probably helped, Astrid mused as he slipped, softening from her lips.

The makeshift blindfold came away a minute later, revealing Hiccup's shirt was  _still on._ Neither had gotten undressed properly - Astrid was in bra and rumpled skirt whike Hiccup was all but fully dressed - his belt hung as loose as his shirt but his zipper was back up.

"You leaving or something?"

He nodded, buttoning his shirt and buckling his belt. Astrid contemplated killing him.

"Yeah, I need the bathroom."

Astrid felt a little odd sitting on her bed in bra and skirt, waiting for Hiccup to come back. She moved the discarded underwear to her wash pile so they wouldn't get lost in her room, then after a minutes pondering she unhooked the bra to discard. The skirt could stay.

She heard footsteps, hands automatically going to cover her now bare breasts. Astrid turned just in time to see Hiccup back in her room, eyes on her bare skin as the door clicked shut. There was naked want in his gaze when Astrid lowered her hands, giving him the view of her breasts. Her nipples were flushed and swollen, begging for his mouth.

Hiccup didn't disappoint, guiding her back to flat across the bed so he could cup and squeeze her breasts, already knowing how best she liked to be touched. His mouth was hot and hungry on her breast, nipping at the delicate underside before lips clamped almost cruelly on her nipple. Astrid cried out, barely managing to muffle herself in the bedding as the sheer pleasure tore through her.

Hiccup knew she was sensitive there and could barely cope when he was rough, but he also knew  _just_ where the line was and kept Astrid dancing across it. Teeth worried at the hard bud until Astrid was shaking, a seconds respite for her to breathe before Hiccup descended on the other breast and sucked, nipped and licked until Astrid's hands must have almost torn his hair out with their fierce grip.

If he wanted, Hiccup could make her come from that alone. He  _had,_  on more than one occasion. Astrid already wanted him to just fuck her stupid and leave her with her brains melting out of her ears.

"How do you want this?"

Hiccup let go of her near-overstimulated nipple, dragging his tongue in a wet line up to her ear to whisper in it. The music couldn't hide his words. Astrid debated, knowing no matter what she was going to lose her dignity as she begged him to bring her off. Limbs shaky and uncooperative, Astrid managed to roll on her front and raise up on her knees - this way she could muffle herself in the bed if he made her scream.

A swift smack on her ass made Astrid quake, knowing she was a soaked mess of need and that Hiccup could see it - her skirt hid  _nothing_  in that position. She felt his hands soothe over her thighs, rub gently at the stinging spot and even felt a butterfly kiss flutter across the skin. He could be tender as much as rough. Often in a heady mixture at the same time.

"Take off your jeans. They rub."

Hiccup didn't hesitate to obey, letting them fall to the plush carpet that helped ensure they weren't overheard. His boxers tented over his turgid flesh as Hiccup pulled a box of condoms from his bag, placing it in the usual spot of her bedside table drawer after extracting one for him to use then and there.

The tearing sound had Astrid shaking again in anticipation, Hiccup's knees hitting the bed but he didn't take her offered body immediately.

"What's wrong?"

"Lie down. You're shaking and I don't want to worry you'll fall forward and crack your head on the wall."

Hardly sexy but he was totally right, waiting patiently for Astrid to lay on her stomach, glad the skirt didn't dig into her waist as Hiccup pressed along the length of her back, guiding himself inside her at long last. His mouth left open mouthed kisses along her shoulder, nuzzled at her long blonde locks while Astrid adjusted to being filled; he always felt  _huge_  from this angle.

"Alright?"

"Mhmm."

There it was again, the warmth in her chest that had nothing to do with the heat between her thighs. Hiccup had shed his shirt to ensure his buttons didn't dig in, Astrid realised. His chest was damp against her back but she didn't care. Didn't give a damn about anything so long as he fucked her right now.

Hiccup didn't disappoint, shifting his weight to his elbows and rolling his hips in long, slow circles. Astrid choked on soundless moans, fisting at her bedsheets as though she could crawl away from the shattering onslaught of pleasure. He sent waves of blistering heat crashing through her, every thrust just shy of the explosive climax she knew threatened - Hiccup had played her like an instrument, building her to a quivering wreck and now she was totally at his mercy.

The angle let him press over  _that_ spot inside her, and every motion pushed her clit against the bed to add another jolt to the electricity singing along her nerves. Her back arched as best it could under Hiccup's weight, muscles going taut as she bowed beneath exquisite torment. They might move in different social circles, but  _gods_ she and Hiccup moved perfectly together in bed.

"Gods you're tight Astrid, tell me you're close."

Astrid's response was muffled in the bedsheets clutched between her teeth, the intensity of her orgasm rendering her almost temporarily blind as stars littered her vision and every muscle in her body spasmed, clenching and shaking and thrashing shamelessly with a stream of filth in her ear when Hiccup joined her in the satisfied bliss of post-climax.

She dimly wondered if sex got less exciting without the teenage flush of constant hormones, rolling onto her back when Hiccup all but fell from on top of her. Aftershocks left her shaky, Hiccup's lean limbs in the corner of her vision as she basked in the endorphin rush.

"Where you going?"

Astrid mumbled as he stood, frowning to herself - he wasn't one to come and go.

"To take this off."

He indicated the condom, wrapping it and the foil packaging it came in in a pocket tissue retrieved from his jacket on the door. Astrid hadn't even remembered how to move before Hiccup was redressing, cracking her window open and applying deodorant, body spray and a couple of wet wipes to himself to cover the smell of lust and satisfaction.

"We doing any actual schoolwork today?"

Astrid felt wrong-footed, vulnerable in her near-nudity.

"Oh. Uh. Sure. Just let me get dressed."

The afterglow faded fast as Hiccup redid his tie, pushed on his glasses and sat at her desk. The motion wasn't  _cute_  in their present environment, more a show that Hiccup was done with their physical connection. He kept his eyes averted while Astrid dressed - she wasn't sure what that said. He looked so completely unruffled, only the ache he left and the sweat dampening a few tendrils of hair along his forehead telling what had happened. They were already drying - if he left in fifteen minutes Hiccup wouldn't look any different to when he came in.

Feeling more secure in her favourite t-shirt and some comfortable bottoms - she was  _sore_ after that, though it had been totally worth it - Astrid sat next to him at her desk. They spent another forty five minutes on the work before her mother knocked at the door, asking if her 'friend' was staying for dinner when she turned down the music to answer the knock. The window and their mingled deodorant ensured her mother noticed nothing amiss.

"No, but thank you Miss Hofferson. I should get going."

Hiccup packed his stuff and left in silence, and it was only when she saw him walking down the street that Astrid allowed herself to feel confused. He had never been like that before, and no matter how she wracked her brain she couldn't work out what was different.

"Were you wearing that earlier?"

Her dad eyed her change of clothes suspiciously.

"I got changed while Hiccup was in the bathroom. Studying was stressful and I wanted my comfies."

"You even have your hair down."

Astrid patted the blonde tresses, the phantom feeling of Hiccups hand still there.

"Guess I do."

"He's nice."

Astrid knew where her mother was going with that.

"Mom, he's a geek. I'm a cheerleader. That's not the way it works."

Her dad tsked, cutting into his chicken. Her mother shook her head.

"I know all that seems terribly important now, but when you leave school you'll find it couldn't matter less."

"That doesn't mean I'm gonna date a dork like him. He wears a tie everywhere! Give it two years he'll be in grandad jumpers. Can we stop talking about this before you make it awkward for him to come over?"

Her parents left it alone and Astrid stabbed at her potatoes, forcing the meal down and taking herself back to her room after dinner under the guise of studying more. Instead she laid on her bed, spread out to take up as much of it as she could and ignored the smell of his aftershave on the sheets.

What was different?

At school the next day, Astrid was a little irritable. The question had plagued her no matter how she tried to ignore it, and so she hadn't slept as much as one usually would after getting well-fucked. Heather noticed her mood, made jokes about Hiccup that were never very funny but Astrid pretended to laugh at. She went to the library on her free period out of habit, despite not having agreed on the time with him.

Hiccup was there, though not in their usual spot. She went looking, found him in one of the dusty alcoves with those books every library had that nobody ever read. He seemed surprised to see her there.

"Did we have a da... an appointment?"

"No."

"I didn't think so."

His eyes turned back to the book on the table, heavy and thick and the pages turning a little yellow.

"What happened yesterday?"

"You were there."

"I mean after. You went all-"

Hiccup stood, the motion so fast it knocked the table with his knees.

"You think I don't know what your friends say about me?"

"What do you mean?"

He circled the table, taking up her personal space in a way he never dared outside of her bedroom. Astrid backed up, feeling a shelf at her back.

"I mean how they mock me. How they think you only fuck me so I'll do your homework because you're too embarrassed to tell them you  _love_  it."

"Why does that only bother you now? This has been going on for months."

He snorted, taking his glasses off and raking a hand through his hair.

"And you what? Assume I'm so grateful that the head cheerleader lets me in her bed that I'll just tolerate being seen as this desperate creep who knows he's being used and lets it happen?"

Astrid had, selfishly, never considered it from that angle. That didn't mean she wanted to admit to how badly she wanted this frustrating, dorky loner.

_I know all that seems terribly important now, but when you leave school you'll find it couldn't matter less._

Her mothers voice rang in her head. Astrid felt it click inside her mind properly at last.

The secrecy had been because she worried what people would think. And Astrid didn't give a shit about other people's opinions of her. Mind whirling with how she could convince him properly, Astrid made several decisions at once.

Grabbing hold of his tie - black with thin green stripes today - Astrid hauled him closer and kissed him. Hiccup froze, stunned. Then he responded, hand curving around her waist to pull her closer.

"What was that for?"

Astrid threw a glance behind them, but they were really quite alone.

"I always wanted to have sex in a libary. Oh, and you're my prom date now."

He might get away with making the rules in bed, but Astrid felt he needed a refresher in who was in charge the rest of the time.

"Prom? That's two months away."

Astrid bit his lip as he boosted her onto the table, fingers working his belt open.

"I'm sure we can pass the time."

-HTTYD-

**This was meant to be a quickie... that didn't work so well.**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Much requested/awaited and potentially disappointing...**

**Sequel to Geek!**

-HTTYD-

Still in disbelief at Astrid's complete one eighty from him a shameful secret she fucked to a guy she was willing to take to Prom, Hiccup felt Astrid work his belt open, only realising as she palmed his cock through his boxers that he wasn't really prepared to be jumped in the library.

"Astrid, I don't have condoms on me."

She didn't seem dissuaded, twisting to grab her bag from the table and rooting through it. Quickly, she had condom in hand and Hiccup stared at her in disbelief. There was a lot of that today.

"How-"

"Told you I always wanted to. So I came prepared."

Astrid was smirking up at him, biting her lip when she knew _exactly_ what that did to him. Slipping his glasses off and tucking them into his pocket, Hiccup plucked the condom from her hand and reached beneath her skirt. Astrid gripped his shoulders so she could boost up, allowing him to slip her underwear off.

"You're not getting these back."

Her fingers tightened, one hand sliding down his tie and tugging just enough to be a threat.

"Then you better earn them."

Hiccup wondered how many people would expect a nerd like him to put the analytical mind and excellent memory to such use; he slid knowing fingers between trembling thighs, touching Astrid the way he'd learned over and over. He knew that firm pressure on her clit made her almost convulse, teasing circles made her whimper. Could measure her arousal in the flush on her cheeks and whether it reached her collarbones yet.

They didn't really have time for Hiccup to take her to pieces the way he so loved to do, but Astrid was wet and squirming on his fingers, grip on his shoulders so tight she was creasing his perfectly ironed shirt.

"You ready?"

Not trusting her voice, Astrid nodded, quivering as Hiccup sheathed his erection, already calculating the best angle to shift Astrid to for table-sex to work. She shimmied forward agreeably, legs hooked over his narrow hips and mouths clashing hungrily as Hiccup swallowed Astrid's moans, pressing inside her with measured steadiness until they were flush.

"Anyone could catch us. Could see how hot you get for this geek."

"D-don't care."

Astrid curled up against him, nails scraping the back of his neck as he thrust experimentally, checking the table wasn't to give them away with loud creaks or rattles. Astrid gasped, pulling tighter still against him in a plea for more movement. Hiccup loved how base she became in the heat of the moment, that he could literally fuck the social hierarchy out of them both until Astrid was weak and needy for _him._

Sure, it sucked knowing what people said about him, but Hiccup had never cared that much for other people's opinions. He was just sick of not knowing where he stood with Astrid. Knowing he was stupid enough to fall for her when she only wanted sex.

And yet magically, that had changed. Now Astrid was saying she wanted more from him and Hiccup was ecstatic.

There was a fresh thrill here, in the library, knowing they could be caught - Hiccup the geek and Astrid the head cheerleader - and Astrid saying she didn't care if they were. Curling his arm around her lower back to hold Astrid where he wanted her, Hiccup moved properly and gods did she respond. Astrid was always responsive to him, but when she had to be quiet her physical reactions were ever more intense.

He was already expecting bruises on his shoulder and bicep, from the steel grip of Astrid's fingers. His scalp tingled fiercely when Astrid buried rough hands in his hair, hauled his mouth to hers and kissed him like she'd never get another chance. Hiccup knew the speed, the depth, the angles Astrid liked best at any given time, even down to now she wanted it rougher the week before her period was due.

So it was little work to have her coming undone there in the library, whimpers muffled against his hand when she pulled it to cover her own mouth. Hiccup took the hint, watching wide blue eyes fall closed as bliss took her, the tremors and spasms that wracked her body intimately familiar to Hiccup. He let his own climax wash over him, felt Astrid seek his mouth, felt her hands splay over his sweaty back. Luckily, he had a spare in his locker.

Hiccup was always prepared.

His next awareness was Astrid undoing his tie, confused as she slid it from around his neck and held tight. Aware he was beginning to soften, Hiccup had to pull out before the condom slipped, taking a tissue from the pack in his pocket to wrap it up.

"Why did you steal my tie?"

"Mine now."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, unsure why she felt the need to steal it still.

"What do you plan on doing with it, exactly?"

"Haven't decided. But if you're stealing my underwear, I'm having your tie."

When Astrid was so pliant and... _agreeable_ in bed, Hiccup forgot just how cheeky and impish she was the rest of the time. Done adjusting his bottoms back to their usual state, Hiccup tucked his shirt in - there was no excuse for scruffiness even if he was changing it very soon. Astrid watched as Hiccup unbuttoned her blouse, leaning down to suck a bruise just above her breast. She wriggled, gasping and gripping at him.

Satisfied it was dark enough, he redid her buttons. When the light caught, the bruise was just visible through the white blouse.

"Perfect."

He surveyed Astrid for a minute, taking in the still-dilated pupils, her flushed cheeks, the aftershocks still making her tremble. Her chest still heaved with panting breaths, and when Hiccup leant down to kiss her again Astrid returned it with a biting heat.

"Can I have my tie back now?"

Astrid shook her head, smirking despite her utterly ravaged appearance - particularly one who knew what all the signs of arousal were, and the way Astrid looked when freshly fucked.

"Mine now. You'll have to come over and get it later."

"Over... where?"

Sliding down from the table, Astrid almost buckled as her legs struggled to hold her. Hiccup immediately steadied her, impressed that she was left so shaky from such a quick encounter. He brushed sweaty hair from her face, saw the soft smile that graced her face.

"My place. I'm in need of a refresher tutoring session."

"And I would be remiss in my duties as a tutor if I didn't... rise to the occasion?"

He was generally above such things as innuendo, but Astrid wasn't the only one unduly affected by the spark between them. Hiccup could only describe what she did to him as making him stupid with sheer desire.

"Exactly. So come over, and we can trade."

Astrid shoved the tie in her bag, slung it over her shoulder and winked before sauntering off like she wasn't leaving the guy she'd just fucked holding her underwear. Without the lace briefs in his pocket, Hiccup wouldn't actually be certain what had just happened. He frowned at his ensemble - without a tie, his tucked in shirt looked odd. He reluctantly untucked it, wondered how irritated Astrid would be when he got his spare tie out of his locker too.

Hiding his sweaty shirt with his jacket, Hiccup made a beeline for his locker, retrieved clean attire and changed in the nearest bathroom. When Astrid saw him changed, her eyes flashed with a challenge. Hiccup wasn't sure what it meant, but he was equal parts intrigued and nervous to find out.

Astrid greeted him at the door when he headed over later, having dodged questions from his parents about his good mood the whole time he was home. That was unusual in itself, since he was always admitted entrance by a parent. Her attire grabbef his attention too, blouse hanging open over a powder-blue bra and a skirt that Hiccup was pretty sure should be illegal.

"You look... different."

Her hair was already down. Just as he liked it. Astrid beckoned him in silently, then practically leapt on him the second the door closed behind him.

"Did I mention my parents are out until later?"

Hiccup shook his head, still momentarily stunned by the shifting.

"Nope."

She waited for him to take off his boots, then hauled Hiccup upstairs immediately after. Normally a slow, steady build up, Astrid only allowed his bag, glasses and jacket to be removed before he was thrown to her bed, Astrid crawling on top of him to kiss him senseless.

"Where has this come from?"

Astrid bit at his jaw, smirking down at him.

"Don't get me wrong, I _love_ the way you are in bed. But... if this is going to be an actual thing, you'll have to realise you can't always be the boss of me."

Smart, sexy and freakishly strong, Astrid wrestled Hiccup's arms above his head, using his stolen tie to bind his wrists to her bedframe. Knowing if he tugged too much it would tighten and cut off circulation, Hiccup was admittedly impressed by her quick and efficient knots.

"Seriously?"

"Do you want me to stop?"

Astrid waited, looking at his face, checking if this was too much of a dynamic change for Hiccup. He shook his head, and Astrid kissed him again. Deeper, sweeter. Then her mouth was gone, and nimble fingers were at his zipper, freeing Hiccup's straining erection in record speed. Astrid stroked her tongue over the underside of his cock, smirking as Hiccup groaned and gasped. He could usually stay quiet and unshaken when he was in control, but here was Astrid throwing that for a loop and damned if it wasn't unbelievably erotic.

She'd learnt him as he had learnt her, and Astrid's mouth knew how to torment him beautifully. Hiccup twisted and bucked and growled, each a response to Astrid's strokes, sucks and licks along his swollen shaft, hot breath sending shudders through him as it hit the sensitive tip. Astrid pinned his rutting hips, still smirking and occasionally looking up to see how potently she affected him with her hot mouth and skilled tongue.

"C-close!"

His voice had never shaken so much, but Astrid didn't call him on it. Instead she pulled up, mouth only on his tip as she sucked and stroked him to orgasm, moaning as though him coming in her mouth pleased her so. Hiccup went lax upon the bed as he came down, squirming when she licked him clean before letting Hiccup's softening shaft slip from between her gorgeous swollen lips.

"Hands."

Was all he could get out, but the tie was starting to dig in and Hiccup valued his fingers and their blood supply. Astrid freed him, watched Hiccup rub his wrists before he launched himself at the blonde minx, pressing her to the bed beneath him as they kissed.

"I'm all for handing the reins over now and then" Hiccup placed his hand upon her thigh "but know that you'll be getting payback."

As his hand slipped beneath her skirt, Hiccup discovered Astrid had not yet replaced her underwear. He stroked the slick, swollen bump of her clit, drinking in her responses and thrilling in his effect on her. When he withdrew his hand, Astrid whined needily.

"Undress."

Astrid looked ready to argue until she saw Hiccup was getting up to undress himself, laying his clothes neatly over the back of a desk chair until he was nude. She wriggled free of her own, reaching for Hiccup once she was bare as him. Despite everything, they actually rarely got entirely naked with each other, but Hiccup was enjoying this immensely and Astrid seemed to be right there with him.

It was sensual, an almost brand new tactile experience and there was no urgent rush to make it become more. Astrid draped her arms lazily around his neck, exchanging kisses for what could have been hours there on the bed they'd shared only yesterday. But yesterday was different, and today there was a definite but intangible difference.

Astrid was the one to reach for the condom box he'd brought over yesterday, nudging him to kneel back so she could apply the latex to him. Hiccup let her, a few breathy groans leaving him as she stroked his shaft before leaning back and encouraging him closer. Astrid took him like she was made for it, clutching tighter at him than usual when their bodies were flush to each other. She pushed up, seeking further points of contact.

"Oh gods..."

 _Oh gods_ was right. From the first thrust, Hiccups predominant thoughts were a mix of how fucking beautiful Astrid was right now and why hadn't they been doing it like _this_ the whole time. Not that Astrid wasn't always beautiful, or that the sex they'd been having hadn't been sensational.

But Astrid was divine, somehow more open than she'd ever been and Hiccup felt everything a little more, threatening to overwhelm his usual control completely with every thrust. Astrid moaned against his ear in time with his movement, months of practice evident in the way she met his thrusts so easily, matched his rhythm so naturally. Pleasure wasn't even an adequate word for what Hiccup was feeling.

The climax was a shared, heady experience that pushed both teens to dizzying heights, the tumble back to Earth where they trembled in each others arms leaving both of them shaky, sated and smiling.

"Wow."

"I know."

Soft kisses were exchanged with those words, Hiccup moving to ditch the condom before returning for some much-needed cuddles.

"That was..."

Astrid trailed off, unable to find words. Hiccup stroked her hair as she laid cuddled into him, picked up on her sentence eventually.

"Indescribable."

"Dork. Using a word for there being no words."

Her playful jibe only made him smile, as did the way Astrid burrowed tighter into his embrace.

"You like that I'm a dork."

"Mmm... true."

-HTTYD-

**You asked! I tried.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, a part three. After this it is definitely over.**

-HTTYD-

Oh gods. He already wore grandad jumpers. Astrid struggled to reconcile the sexual creature in a leather jacket with the dork sat doing homework in a jumper designed for a man fifty years older.

And yet, she _still_ found him attractive. What was wrong with her?

"Hiccup!"

"Quiet down dad, we're working."

Since they started... _dating,_ Astrid had begun visiting Hiccup's home as well as his visiting hers. His parents were tickled pink that he had a girlfriend, though Astrid was fairly certain he hadn't introduced their relationship as 'using each other for sex and tutoring for months' only to accidentally develop feelings for the idiot.

"Blame yer mother. She's just picked up your suit."

Hiccup groaned, taking his glasses off to wipe on his jumper. Astrid restrained herself from jumping on him, still unsure what it was about his glasses that made her hot. Was she so cliche that geek had been her type all along?

"Let me guess. She wants me to try it on?"

"Well I have to be sure it'll fit son."

Hiccup glared at his mother, who came in holding a suit bag and Astrid's intrigue firmly in one hand. The geek in question shook his head, gesturing to their work.

"We're working on quadratic equations and deviation."

Seizing a double opportunity to see the suit and stop working, Astrid laid down her pen.

"Go try it on. I am happy to sacrifice work time for this."

"You would sacrifice work time for a sandwich."

Astrid used her underhanded tactics, pulling Hiccup to his feet and sliding her arms around his neck. His landed on her waist, face visibly interested. She kissed him, unconcerned by the audience they had there in his kitchen.

"Try it on for me?"

Hiccup's mouth twisted to a frown, but she could see he was fighting a smile, one that came out fully when she kissed him again.

"Fine. But you're finishing your homework."

Still reluctant, Hiccup took the bag from his mother and headed upstairs to change, leaving Astrid with his parents. They knew nobody else knew about them - not even Heather knew they were actually a couple now - but seemed to accept it, since Hiccup was happy. And Astrid kept him plenty happy.

It was a painfully slow ten minute wait, in which Astrid considered actually resuming working just to pass the time, but _finally_ there were footsteps on the stairs.

"I want a solemn promise that nobody will laugh or start cooing like I'm six. Yes, that's aimed at you mom."

"Just come down you dork."

Astrid was quite anxious to see what she would be taking to prom. Valka had already asked Astrid what colour she was wearing to prom, to make sure their outfits wouldn't clash horribly. Hiccup finally came down, and Astrid promptly cursed the fact she'd never seen him suited and booted before.

_"Wow."_

It hugged at his narrow waist, broadened his shoulders and the woodsy green of his waistcoat highlighted his eyes. He looked... _older._ Sharper. Mature. Astrid wanted to climb on him right now, but sadly his parents were watching.

"What? I look ridiculous don't I? It's not too late for you to find another prom date you know."

"No no no. Ridiculous is _not_ what I was thinking."

Hiccup looked at Astrid, obviously uncertain despite his usual calm confidence with her. Astrid, on the other hand, was more worried she might actually be drooling a little.

"Really?"

"Really. You look... good. Really good."

When did he gain the ability to make her brain mush outside of sex? Astrid felt as though she should have been consulted on the matter before that was allowed.

"Well, when the entire school falls into an abyss directly to Hel because you turn up with me, at least I'll know I was well-dressed for the occasion."

"You're such a drama queen."

Hiccup responded with an overdramatic gasp, placing a hand to his chest.

"Me? A drama queen?"

"No you're right. You are totally mellow. Practically dull. Why do I put up with you?"

His mouth curled into a smirk, adjusting his glasses and otherwise staying quiet. Probably smart, not telling his parents about their intense sexual escapades. Not that it was just about that anymore.

"I'm gonna go take this off before Astrid drools on it."

"I hate you."

"No you don't!"

Hiccup called back as he jogged up the stairs, leaving Astrid with a stupid smile on her face. He was such a dork.

But now he was _her_ dork.

"Oh, you two are so sweet."

Dating Hiccup came with friendly parents, Valka squeezing her shoulders with a warm smile as Astrid contemplated following Hiccup upstairs to ensure he didn't get dressed after taking off that devastatingly handsome suit. He was back down quickly, back in that bloody grandad jumper that felt soft and cosy under her cheek when he pulled her into a hug.

"Are you really sure about this?"

"I'm only waiting for shock value. I'm not ashamed of you Hiccup."

He toyed idly with her hair, ignoring his parents watching them like they were a fascinating sitcom.

"Just checking. I don't want you destroying your social standing to make a point."

Astrid shrugged, caring even less than usual with his wiry arms wrapped around her shoulders. He was so warm and comfortable to lean on.

"Schools over in a couple of weeks. Let me have some fun shocking everyone."

Hiccup laughed, shaking his head.

"Alright. Your social funeral."

Seeking to reassure him, Astrid leant up and kissed the adorable geek. He pushed his glasses up, grinning toothily. That lopsided grin had yet to stop giving her butterflies.

"I'll live."

"Come on. Homework."

Astrid pouted. Hiccup pecked a kiss on petulant lips, then sat back down to actually work. With a dramatic sigh, Astrid joined him, heard his parents chortling to themselves at the pair. She appreciated that they weren't pressing her to declare their relationship, insisting Astrid prove she wasn't embarrassed to be dating their son.

"Well, I have to get off to work."

"And I... have somewhere else to be too."

"You kids behave yourselves."

They were not a _subtle_ pair by any means, making themselves scarce and leaving the teens completely alone ten minutes later. Hiccup didn't even look up from his work other than to let his mother kiss his hair as she hugged him goodbye.

"Hiccup?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are we still here?"

He looked up at Astrid, glasses sliding down his nose from having been leant over.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we are alone."

"Right?"

Hiccup was being intentionally difficult, she was certain.

"So... is there not something better we could be doing with our time?"

"We have a maths exam in two days. You aren't leaving this table until I'm satisfied you understand. I was your tutor before I was your boyfriend."

Oh, he was utterly _infuriating._ Astrid was going to have to bite him when she got his clothes off. Picking up her work, she knew Hiccup would make her redo it if she rushed, so Astrid tried to ignore the appealing idea of throwing him on the table and climbing on top of him. He would be horrified by how their work was scattered to the ground, but Astrid reckoned she could convince him not to mind much...

"Here. Finished mr teacher man."

Hiccup's eyes flashed with heat, knowing Astrid was playing on his enjoyment of certain things. She stood, stretching stiff shoulders out. He watched, but tore his eyes away and began scanning her work.

"I'll be upstairs when you're done."

To the credit of his self-restraint, Hiccup didn't immediately chase her. It gave Astrid time to change - she had brought the outfit along especially. He came up five minutes later, pushing the door open and staring, open mouthed at Astrid leant back on his bed. The white shirt, short skirt and school tie had his full attention, Hiccup's secret enjoyment of her 'schoolgirl' outfit unleashed when they started risking having sex at school. He'd had her over a desk, and Astrid couldn't resist asking if it meant she'd get an A.

It had borne a kink of Hiccup's, usually including her in a short skirt and getting disciplined for a lack of paying attention in class... well, that was what she thought he'd been saying. Astrid was a little distracted by then in general, with Hiccup's hand on her ass.

"You were planning this."

He took his glasses off, laying them on his desk.

"Maybe. Problem?"

Hiccup shook his head, climbing on the bed between her legs, spread to reveal the red lace he enjoyed beneath her skirt. He halted, frowning.

"What?"

"Your hair is up."

Ah. She had forgotten something. Astrid sat up properly, reaching to untie her braid and Hiccup watched it fall around her shoulders, running her fingers through to loosen any knots. His fingers replaced hers, knotting in the strands as he kissed her soundly, hungry to taste her mouth with his own.

"Your work was perfect, by the way. I am very impressed... no, I'm _proud_ of how far along you've come this year."

Running her hand up beneath his jumper, exposing his lean stomach beneath, Astrid smiled.

"I have a good tutor."

Hiccup shed his jumper, bare chest beckoning Astrid's hands as he laid on top of her, kissing Astrid breathless in seconds and leaving her dizzy with want. Hands skated over her ticklish inner thighs, made her squirm beneath those intense green eyes. Maybe he wasn't conventionally handsome, but Astrid thought him beautiful.

Fingers popped a few buttons open, allowing Hiccup to stroke his fingers between her breasts, covering Astrid's skin in goosebumps. The way he'd learnt her body made for ever-better sex, one hand dipping under her skirt to make Astrid tremble as he thumbed her clit. Hiccup watched her moan, eyes falling closed but knowing Hiccup loved to witness her as he took her to pieces.

His mouth suckled wetly at her nipple through her bra, teasing Astrid until Hiccup couldn't help himself. She was stripped without preamble, left bare on his bed while Hiccup still had his lounging bottoms on. Before Astrid could verbalise a protest, Hiccups mouth and teeth were back on her breast, forcing her to that edge between pain and pleasure and leaving her gasping, writhing under him.

Managing to regain some control of her limbs, Astrid reached his waistband and yanked it down, freeing his swollen cock to allow her to stroke him, tempt him to get a move on. He bucked, groaning against her chest and almost biting down too hard. Lips moving back up, he kissed her roughly, mouth almost cruelly dominating hers for a second. Astrid thrilled in being able to shake his calm exterior, taking the distraction to pin him on his back.

Teeth sank into his collarbone, Astrid making good on her resolution to bite him. He returned the favour regualrly, leaving little bruises on her chest as a reminder of their trysts that nobody else knew about.

Since she was in a good position, Astrid took advantage and slid down, seating herself on Hiccup's erection before he could move them over again. His jaw went slack, mouth open to let ragged pants out as Astrid adjusted to feeling him inside her, hot and thick. Tested clean and on birth control, they were free to ditch the condoms - Astrid still insisted on them at school so she didn't have to walk around all day sticky and messy, but in his bed or hers?

It was just them, no barriers between their bodies. Hiccup pulled her close, burying his fingers in her hair as they kissed. His nails scraped lightly over her scalp, sending shivers down her spine. Astrid shuddered, body tingling. Bracing on him better, Astrid moved at a steady pace to tease them both, not giving in to the need for a harder and more purposeful grind.

Hiccup gripped her thigh, tumbled them so she was under him and Astrid growled, sound melting into a moan when he hiked her leg up. The angle allowed his cock to scrape over that spot inside her that made her whine desperately for more. He hooked her knee over his elbow, spreading Astrid wider and hitting her deeper.

"F-fuck, harder!"

He obliged, leaving Astrid a writhing wreck beneath him, wringing every exquisite ounce of pleasure and every shameless sound from her. Hiccup unwound her completely, left Astrid wracked with heat in her veins and an inferno in her belly, stoked until she shattered at his touch. Hiccup pulled out, spilling across her stomach and chest with a guttural groan to match her breathless whimpers.

"S-seriously?"

Hiccup eyed her sticky torso, smirking unapologetically.

"Yeah. When you've recovered a bit I wanna go down on you."

Well... Astrid couldn't really argue with that. Hiccup did politely help clean her up, wiping mess from her skin before dropping next to her, allowing Astrid to cuddle in to his chest.

"I hope you don't think this means you're getting lucky on prom night."

Hiccup chuckled, pulling her closer.

"I'm taking you. I'm already lucky."

-HTTYD-

**I was going to write the Prom bit too, but... I didn't want the chapter to end up way long. So, some time in the future I'll probably do a part four.**


	4. Chapter 4

**At this point I don't even care for consistency of authors notes. Probably not the last chapter. I've usually written this AN days before the end one. Don't assume the same mood or thought pattern wrote them.**

**Parts of chapter - possibly all of it - cover Hiccup and Astrid starting.**

-HTTYD-

"Astrid? Can you come down here for a minute?"

Confused, Astrid finished the stroke of her hairbrush through her unbraided hair, then headed out and padded downstairs to where her father was waiting.

"What's up dad?"

"Well, the thing is darling" he was shuffling, awkward "your grades aren't what they should be. I know you're busy and juggle a lot of stuff, which is why I'm not trying to lecture you. But... I have hired you a tutor, to make sure you reach your potential for your exams. It's your last year of school remember."

Frowning slightly, Astrid supposed there were worse things. Like Sunday school, or a long lecture. Or them telling her not to keep up with her sports. And she _did_ want to do well in her exams - Astrid was more than just a cheerleader.

"Ok. But if he's a creep I'm not gonna see him again."

Astrid got enough of creepy boys at school. She wasn't about to spend extra time at home with them.

"That's perfectly... yep." he was still shuffling, and Astrid was immediately suspicious when the door knocked "oh, that'll be him now."

"Now? Way to spring it on me."

"Well, the sooner the better."

Rolling her eyes, Astrid sat on the stairs to see who her tutor was before she went up to get her books and work.

"You must be Henry."

_Oh come on!_

"Yes sir."

Hiccup bloody Haddock was at her door. In his glasses and a red shirt and a black tie. And was that a _leather jacket?_ He never wore that to school.

"Well, come on in."

"Thank you Mr Hofferson."

He was so quiet and polite, even took his shoes off at the door without being asked to. Astrid felt really... exposed for some reason. Hiccup had never seen her dressed so casually, and almost nobody in the world had seen her with her hair down.

"Afternoon Astrid."

"Hiccup."

"Hiccup?"

Astrid hadn't realised her dad was still there.

"It's a nickname sir. Are you ready to study Astrid?"

"Not quite, I only found out I had a tutor about three minutes before you got here. I only found out it was _you_ when the door opened."

He didn't look that fazed.

"Ok. Do you want to go get your workbooks?"

"You can set up at the dining room table Henry."

"Thank you sir."

Gods, it was like he was there trying to win her dad over before a date, not there at the request of the man. Astrid headed back upstairs, braiding her hair quickly before grabbing her homework and books. Hiccup had already set up - everything was in line, perfectly organised - and he was just taking off his leather jacket when she walked in. His eyes flickered to her hair braid, then back down to the table.

"What's with the jacket?"

"Oh. I'm getting used to wearing it because I take motorcycle lessons next year. I'll have to wear safety gear that weighs about the same, is about as bulky. And my mom had it customised for me, see the dragon?"

It was subtle, but Astrid could see the red dragon curling over one shoulder. The scent of leather and a musky aftershave filled Astrid's next breath, followed by the sight of him pushing his glasses up his face.

She wasn't sure why, but Astrid felt a flutter in her stomach.

Astrid blamed the aftershave. She loved that it was something that didn't smell like sweat and cheap body spray.

"Ok. Which subjects are your biggest struggles? Any grade in particular you need to work on?"

"Maths. Science. My History is a little shaky."

This might not be ideal, but Astrid knew he was a straight-A nerd and if he was going to be there, she may as well make use of him.

"Alright. What subjects do you have homework for right now?"

"Maths. Science. And English, but I don't need your help for that."

Hiccup nodded, pulling his own (perfectly neat and tidy) homework from the pile, already completed.

"Are you using your own work as a reference for what's right?"

"Well, yeah. I want you to go through these, and any you're stuck on I will go through with you. Any you get wrong, we'll break down to get right."

There was nothing patronising about how he spoke to her. Nothing leering in his face despite being sat next to her, visible skin available as Astrid was only wearing her slouching neckline jumper and some worn-in shorts - she'd been dressed comfortably in her room, not for company. Braiding her hair was one thing, but she'd be damned if she changed for Hiccup.

"Here, I always struggle with these."

Hiccup explained it patiently, even repeatedly until it sunk in. He might be a dragon fanatic nerd who dressed like every day was a formal job interview, but he was a good tutor. And that was all she needed from him. After an hour and a half, Hiccup glanced at his phone and said his mom was en route to collect him. He began packing up his books, even stacking them in his bag neatly.

"Your father has asked me to tutor you twice a week. If you want to meet more regularly, I'm happy to meet in the library on free periods. That is..."

"That is what?"

He frowned, taking his glasses off to clean them.

"That is if you're not too embarrassed to be seen with a geek."

And _there_ it was; they were from polar opposites of the social ladder, and while Hiccup was generally uncaring about social standing, he obviously knew someone would say something if they were seen studying together at school.

"I'll admit to needing a tutor. But you're second priority to my sports."

"I am not surprised."

He stood up, slipping back into his jacket before he put his glasses back on. Something about that visual combined with that rich smell... it _did_ something to Astrid. Something she didn't like one bit.

"Well, look through your timetable and let me know when you're free. If I'm not in class I'll be in the library."

"I am not surprised."

Hiccup quirked an eyebrow, then let out a short chuckle.

"Funny."

"I'm hilarious."

"I wouldn't know. We've never had a conversation."

Shrugging his backpack over one shoulder, Hiccup left to get his shoes. Astrid frowned, feeling slighted despite his polite tone. Of course they'd never had a conversation. What the Hel would they talk about?

"Thank you Mr Hofferson. I'll check with Astrid about when she's free to carry on."

"Thanks Henry."

"My mom's almost here, I'll just wait outside."

Astrid heard the front door close, looked back down at her completed work that made a lot more sense than it had yesterday.

"He's a nice young man."

"He's a nerd, of course _you_ like him."

Her dad laughed, glancing over where Hiccup had been sat.

"Well he's much more polite than any boy _you've_ ever brought home."

"And I could break him in half. Which is not my type, so stall _that_ thought right there."

"I'm kidding love. Plus, I'd rather his mind was on the work."

Thinking of how Hiccup hadn't so much as looked down her jumper, Astrid doubted that was a problem.

"Like I said. _Nerd._ He'd have to actually look up from his books."

Heather - having passed her driving test on her seventeenth birthday and driving her brothers old car - picked Astrid up from her house next morning. Astrid took the travel cup of coffee Heather always brought her (Heather made _great_ coffee) and slumped in the seat.

"Guess what?"

"Hmm" Heather eyed her suspiciously "you had sex last night?"

"No!"

"Didn't think so, but figured we would get it out of the way. Ok. What?"

"I got a tutor."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. My dads idea. But that's not the weird part."

"What's the weird part?"

"It's Haddock."

"As in Hiccup?"

"Yep."

"Oh what a drag. Did he bore you to sleep?"

Astrid considered the strange things that happened, like him almost making the work interesting and the momentary peculiarity of his jacket and his glasses and the _smell..._ and decided to answer shortly.

"No. He's actually a good tutor. He knows the subject material which is what matters. It's not like he's there to entertain me."

"Huh. Fair enough. He _does_ get straight A stars. Guess that's all that counts as a tutor."

The drive after that was very quiet, both drinking coffee until the sight of that familiar building came into view. Keen to get the Hiccup encounter out of the way, Astrid headed to the library. As expected, he was perched in a seat, wearing his shirt and tie and his head buried in a book about... dragons. _Naturally._

"Morning Astrid. Got your schedule?"

He didn't even look up. Astrid frowned slightly, unsure why today she liked the way his hair fell into his face.

"Yeah."

They compared timetables, picking out a few free periods that might work.

"I might have to cancel for sport practice."

"And I might have to cancel for chess club. But shall we commit to three times a week including twice at your home? We can meet more often if you have any particular struggles."

Astrid nodded, keen to get away before she couldn't stop staring at the faint shadow of stubble on his jaw. She had never been sat close enough to notice before last night.

"Alright."

"Which days are you available after school? I can come by after your cheer practice if you need."

Escaping quickly after agreeing, Astrid shook off the weird fascination with his jaw stubble and went in search of Heather. She found said friend loitering, watching that sixth former Ingerman.

"Will you have some self control woman?"

"What? He's cute!"

Rolling her eyes, Astrid hauled her friend to class. School work distracted her, then cheerleading, then some flirting with the cutest football player. Granted, his offer to 'do her behind the equipment shed' was pretty unwelcome, but Astrid felt content when she went home that day.

Putting some music on when she got to her room, Astrid changed into her comfies, took down her hair and spread out on her bed with some homework. Her dad knocked her door, asking when she wanted dinner.

"Bit loud isn't it?"

Astrid stretched up to turn off her stereo for a minute, her fathers face clearing.

"Helps me study."

"Right. Right. When do you want to eat love?"

"I wanna go for a run, so an hour?"

"I'll pass it on."

"Thanks dad."

Finishing the question she was on, Astrid then changed her shoes to running trainers, headed out and pounded her troubles away on the pavement. After a shower, dinner and a phone call with Heather talking about the guy she'd been having sex with while Astrid was out running... the Hiccup moment was forgotten.

Hiccup kept to himself at school, occasionally socialising with the other nerds in things like Chess club and after school study groups but he was largely a lone wolf. Astrid briefly contemplated if he was lonely at home too, but discounted that thought quickly. He was quiet, but polite and courteous. And there was a quick wit hidden beneath; on the rare occasions anyone bothered to try and insult him, Hiccup always had a response to dish out.

Next afternoon, Hiccup was at her house again. Astrid was more prepared, hair up and less skin on display. It did _nothing_ to assuage the strange effect Hiccup had on her, his leather jacket smell and unreasonably cute glasses.

If anything, it frustrated her. Hiccup didn't notice her, barely rising from the work to check she was listening. Which she was. Mostly. She was also oddly transfixed by the way he gestured with his hands, increasingly animated the longer they studied together.

"I'm never gonna get this."

Astrid sighed, frustrated by the way nothing science-y seemed to absorb into her brain.

"Sure you will. I promise I will work with you on it until you can recite the periodic table. Backwards."

Hiccup smiled, obviously trying to reassure Astrid. It only served to unsettle her; how did _anyone_ smile quite so genuinely? It made her feel warm.

"Right. Well, I don't think anything else is gonna go in my head tonight "

"That's ok. Everyone gets a little fried sometimes. Relax tonight, unwind."

He was being too nice, too polite. Bordering on sweet. Astrid almost tried to intentionally upset him so he stopped _looking_ at her like that. But that would be admitting he got to her.

"Do you want me to drive you home Henry?"

Astrid's dad had obviously overheard an early end to the session, worrying about Hiccup getting home.

"No, that's ok sir. I'm actually going to my friends house and he lives walking distance away."

Hiccup left, leaving a slightly confused Astrid in his wake as she stared at confusing work and thought about confusing... thoughts.

"Have you agreed to meet at school too?"

"Yeah. At least once a week, more if I want to."

The tutoring (torturing) continued on for weeks, and each time Astrid found herself noticing something new; the one time it was sweltering hot in her house, Hiccup took off his tie and popped open only the very top two buttons. Astrid noticed Hiccup had a prominent, really quite bite-able collarbone hidden away beneath all those stuffy shirts.

When her mother (rather forcefully) offered him a drink, Astrid was momentarily lost to watching the muscles of his throat work. His intense concentration was attractive for reasons she couldn't actually quantify. Every time he laughed, Astrid felt her knees shake. Her skin tingled if he brushed her by mistake.

 _Something_ had to give.

It ended up being Astrid.

"Oh, Henry. Would you mind going up to Astrid's room to tutor her today? We're having new cabinets put in, you'll get nothing done with all this noise."

As her mother asked Hiccup that, Astrid wondered if he had ever been in a girls bedroom before. His cheeks tinged pink, pushing glasses up with a slightly shaky hand. Wide green eyes blinked rapidly behind their thick-rimmed frames.

"Uh... sure."

"If we're studying upstairs, I'm putting music on to drown all this out."

"That's fine dear."

Astrid knew why, but it was still surprising to see her parents happy to send a boy to her bedroom. Said boy followed her slowly, hesitating at the door before he actually came in. He glanced around before seeing the second chair at her desk. He put his books down, hung his jacket on the back of her door rather than his chair as he would downstairs.

"Shall we?"

"In a minute."

Astrid fiddled with her CD player until music diluted the sounds of hammers and dragging downstairs. Then she turned to Hiccup, who was still standing up.

"What?"

"Have you ever even been in a girls room before?"

Hiccup swallowed thickly, taking his glasses off to clean.

"That is none of your business."

"True. I just wondered if you were a virgin."

Even without his glasses, Hiccup's eyes were wide and bright and unforgivably beautiful.

"If I answer you, will you get your mind back on the work?"

Astrid would have anyway, but now she was curious.

"Sure."

"No, I'm not. Long division or Ancient Rome?"

"Rome."

They sat at her desk, music preventing the noise of DIY from surprising them out of work. Hiccup raised his usually quiet voice just enough to be heard over the music, but otherwise he seemed completely unaffected by the proximity, by her closed bedroom door or the fact Astrid was in shorts.

 _Why_ didn't he notice her? Astrid was increasingly irate that he continued to fascinate and attract her, all the while barely even looking at her.

"Astrid? Are you even listening to me?"

She blinked, looking up into green eyes. He was all messy hair and thin, soft looking lips... throwing all care and caution to the wind, Astrid cracked. Kissed him. Hiccup froze for a second, then pulled back with shock written across his face. His mouth opened and closed several times before he formed words.

"What was _that_ for?"

"Curiosity."

Astrid watched thought flicker over his face. If he told anyone, she'd deny it. Instead, Hiccup leant in and kissed her. The frames of his glasses dug into her face, so Astrid reached up, pulling them off and placing them aside before his mouth caught hers again.

 _Gods,_ he could kiss. Hiccup slid his hand up around her neck, thumb stroking a tingling spot under her jaw as his tongue slipped between her lips. Astrid couldn't suppress a soft gasp, hoping the music hid it but Hiccup pulled away, eyeing her closely.

"Curiosity sated?"

"Not even close."

She had no clue where it was coming from, but Hiccup's kiss left her dizzy, heart pounding in her chest. It was hard to gauge his response, as Hiccup didn't seem inclined to _stop_ but he didn't look as flustered as Astrid felt. Instead, he stood, moving away and looking at Astrid like a tough science experiment.

"I... I don't understand."

"Neither do I."

Astrid followed him, seeking that heat from his mouth again and Hiccup obliged her, only to pull away _again._

"Take out your braid."

It felt like a test; was Astrid willing to concede anything here? She didn't hesitate, reaching to undo her hair ties until it was loose, free. Hiccup initiated this time, fingers burying hungrily in her hair and it sent violent tingles down her spine, left her weak in the knees. Breathless, she stumbled back and pulled him with her until her knees hit her bed.

Hiccup surprised her, hands curling under her ass and boosting Astrid to the bed, surveying her flushed face before shaking his head.

"This isn't real."

Astrid frowned, grabbed his hand - the nearest unprotected skin - and bit it. Hiccup recoiled, yelped.

"Ow!"

"See. Not a dream. Get down here would you?"

Despite his confusion and uncertainty, Hiccup had zero qualms or nerves when he was kissing Astrid stupid, her arms looping up around his neck. His hands went in different directions, one burying in her hair again and the other gripping her waist. The heat of his mouth became a frantic heat between her thighs, arousal overwriting disbelief at the one inspiring it.

_"Touch me."_

Sex was the only time Astrid's mouth was shy, and her plea came out weak and strained. Hiccup responded anyway, fingers slipping beneath her t-shirt to skate over her stomach before finding the button of her shorts and popping it open deftly.

"Are you a virgin?"

Hiccup's voice was low, rougher usual and it made Astrid shiver. She shook her head, shuddering beneath his gaze as fingers crept between shorts and briefs, emerald orbs darkening when he found fabric wet with want. The fingers retreated, moving to yank her shorts down several inches before they returned to where Astrid ached to be touched.

"Quiet. The music isn't that loud."

He was awful sure of himself, but Astrid squirmed and nodded anyway, needing to satisfy this bizarre lust for this stupid geek still wearing a _tie_ as he stroked teasingly. Hiccup watched her, observing, calculating, testing as he varied pressure and speed against her swollen clit. Astrid couldn't quite understand why it turned her on more, as though she was an experiment. To be the centre of his attention, as though Astrid fascinated him.

Astrid was already reduced to biting her lip so hard she tasted blood, trying not to cry out as he found the pace to make her tremble, pressing firmer and smirking as Astrid fisted her bedsheets, arching her hips and bucking when he slowed.

Her thigh muscles tightened on his hand and Astrid covered her mouth with her hand, muffling her moans as Hiccup bloody Haddock sent her spiralling, left Astrid completely undone with only his fingers and those deep green eyes on her. Hiccup retreated as Astrid gasped and panted, fighting to regain control as cold realisation washed over her.

And yet...

Astrid _still_ wanted him. Hiccup was leant back on his knees watching her come down, visible strain against his inner thigh. Astrid pulled up her shorts, feeling exposed and vulnerable before she climbed over to him, hand on his belt.

"Nobody finds out."

Hiccup's face furrowed in thought, and for a beat or two Astrid expected him to actually turn her down. Then he nodded.

"Alright."

-HTTYD-

**This ended up much longer than I expected. However, I wil find it pleasing to round off at five chapters, so it all worked out well.**


	5. Chapter 5

**There was some unpleasantness with an entitled little shit in the reviews who will probably turn up to bitch some more, and it did put me off writing this a little.**

**But then I thought to myself "Self, there are lots of people who aren't bratty, tantruming idiots reading and reviewing this. Let's write for them."**

**After this, Geek is officially over! I know I keep saying that, but I do mean it this time. I was happier with Geek when it was a one shot to be honest. I don't think any of the subsequent chapters turned out half as good as the original did - and that was by accident, I was trying to take a pot-shot at stereotypes. So, while I know some want more, I'll be glad when this is over.**

**Onwards... or should that be... Promwards?**

**(I couldn't resist)**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup glared at his slightly blurry reflection, wondering how it was possible he wore a tie every single day and yet could not work the one he was trying to put on now. His mother heard him swearing, came in to scold his language and saw him struggling.

"Come here son, let me."

Hiccup relinquished his tie, hands still shaking with nerves as his mother fixed him up.

"What's on your mind Hiccup?"

"Just... I feel like Astrid is doing this more for me than her. I don't care about what anyone else thinks of me..."

"But you care what people think of her?"

He nodded, frowning.

"I'm a geek. I accept that, I'd rather care about my grades than social standing. But Astrid, she _earned_ all that working her ass off at sport, and she's so smart and fierce. I don't need her to prove anything to me."

Valka patted his shoulders, brushing imaginary dust off of Hiccup's suit.

"Maybe she's not trying to prove anything. Maybe she just wants to take her boyfriend to prom with her. It doesn't have to be about _what_ you are son, Astrid likes you for _who_ you are. Now, she's probably waiting very patiently for you to go and get her."

He chuckled.

"It's Astrid, she's not waiting patiently. She'll be tapping her foot impatiently and preparing to yell at me for being late."

Picking up his glasses, Hiccup cursed his poor sight as five years dropped off his face with the thick rimmed spectacles in place. Blinking as the world cleared, he carefully picked up the little box on his desk and watched his mother smile at him.

"Oh, you look so handsome!"

"Come on Val, ye can do the 'my baby is growing up!' thing when he's on his way. There's a lady waiting for 'im."

"Yes, yes, quite right."

Chuckling at his parents, Hiccup headed down the stairs with them in tow, fairly certain this was about to cause the biggest scandal of his relatively quiet, peaceful social life. It wasn't unknown that he and Astrid had been hooking up, though since neither had spoken about it Hiccup could only assume it initially started as idle gossip and something confirmed it; possibly one of the girls on the cheerleading team, as Hiccup knew Astrid _had_ told Heather.

Well, about the sex. The relationship... not so much. But Hiccup wouldn't complain; he'd only wanted clarity from Astrid. He had it. His parents knew and liked her. Hiccup wasn't exactly seeking anyone else's approval. Maybe Astrid's parents, who may start questioning how often they'd sent Hiccup to Astrid's room willingly over the past months...

Actually, Hiccup wasn't even sure they knew it was him taking Astrid to prom. He'd find out soon. After letting his mother take a few photos, his dad helped him escape to his transport, waiting patiently to take him to his date. His heart rate climbed with every passing mile, eventually recognising the building he had spent a considerable amount of time in, tutoring his now-girlfriend to some astounding exam results - not that they had them yet, but Hiccup was confident in Astrid. She was already intelligent, just needed a little guidance and patience to bring it to the fore.

"This the place mate?"

"Yeah. I'll uh, just go get her."

"I'll be waiting."

It would be quite awkward if he wasn't, really. The driver politely opened Hiccup's door for him, then stood next to his car waiting as Hiccup gripped his little box and headed up to knock the door. He'd been here over a hundred times. Why was he nervous now?

"Astrid! Your mystery man is he- Henry!"

"Evening Mrs Hofferson. I'm here to collect Astrid."

"You? Well! You had better come in then."

Yep, she was definitely surprised. Hiccup stepped in to where Mr Hofferson had clearly been lying in wait to give Astrid's prom date a stern talking to, and he was visibly equally dumbfounded by the appearance of their daughters tutor.

"Henry? _You're_ Astrid's... really?"

"Yes dad, really!"

Despite her getting to see him in his suit, Astrid's prom dress had been strictly off limits to Hiccup. Which he thought was a touch unfair. On the other hand, when Astrid began descending the stairs, Hiccup couldn't have cared less about fair. Her dress was a rich shade of blue that made her eyes pop even more, enhanced by little golden detailing that set her hair off beautifully. It was knee-length, sleeveless, showing off tanned, lightly freckled skin Hiccup had mapped with his hands and mouth dozens of times now.

_"Wow."_

Astrid winked, finally reaching the bottom step, which put her about eye level with him despite being shorter.

"You don't look so bad yourself."

Hiccup could only nod, a little speechless at that moment. Astrid gestured to the box he was holding, which reminded Hiccup of its existence.

"This is for you. You don't have to wear it if you hate it."

Bemused, Astrid opened the box to find the corsage bracelet Hiccup had to ask his mom to teach him to make. Astrid smiled, then held it back out to him.

"Do you hate it?"

"Not at all. But you're meant to put it on me."

Right. Of course he was. His hand shook slightly as he slipped it over her slender wrist. Astrid offered him a sweet smile, looking not the slightest bit concerned about what they were about to do, barely even seeming to notice her parents standing there awaiting an explanation.

"How long has Henry been your prom date?"

"About as long as he's been my boyfriend, but I didn't tell you cus I knew you'd stalk our tutor sessions and I'd get nothing done."

Even answering her parents, Astrid didn't take her eyes off him. Hiccup was still adjusting to the way she looked at him now; her lust and desire he could (mostly) handle, but the warm, soft emotions on her face were still new and almost scary.

"Astrid-"

"We need to get going, we have an entire school to shock, stun and amaze."

"So, nobody else knows about you two?"

Astrid shook her head, turned to her parents with a grin.

"Nobody except Hiccup's parents. It'll be so fun to see the shock on all their faces. Ready to go babe?"

Hiccup nodded, felt Astrid lace her fingers through his.

"Be home by ten!"

"Dad, it doesn't finish until ten _thirty."_

"Henry is a nice boy, he'll bring her straight home."

He nodded avidly under scrutiny. Astrid looked a tiny bit unimpressed.

"Yes ma'am, sir."

First, they had to pose for a photo together, and Astrid a couple more alone. They headed out to the car at last, driver watching Hiccup help Astrid in and giving him that look his dad often gave him since finding out he had a girlfriend - the "good job mate" look.

"Don't the popular kids tend to turn up to these sorts of things all together?"

Astrid nodded, still holding his hand.

"Yeah, but I adamantly refused to be in the limo with Scott weeks ago, and since his dad paid for it, it wasn't fair to expect him not to go. Plus it meant seeing my parents look so shocked when you came to get me, rather than meeting you there. But if I weren't going with you, me and Heather would have gone together."

Hiccup smiled, but it was a little tight on his face. Astrid noticed, watching him take his glasses off to rub on his jacket sleeve. They weren't dirty, but the familiar action was supposed to calm him.

"Babe? What's wrong?"

"Just... are you sure about this?"

In lieu of an actual verbal response, Astrid gripped the tie that had given him so much trouble earlier, used it to pull Hiccup closer until she could kiss him. It was no soft peck either, more a completely brain-melting thing that left Hiccup ever so slightly dizzy.

"I'm sure. Now, if you ask me that again, I will smack you for suggesting I am incapable of making my own decisions."

Hiccup shut up; he hadn't considered that implication of his incessant questions - Astrid had had plenty of time to rethink the decision, and not once had she even _suggested_ changing the plan. So really, he was worrying for nothing. Astrid knew what she wanted. So instead, he focused on looking at how lovely she was, all smiles and sweetness now he wasn't arguing with her.

The school appeared too quickly for Hiccup's liking. He wasn't done looking at Astrid, and outside the car were people who might be horrid to Astrid because she was mad enough to like him. By contrast. Astrid was completely at ease, taking his hand as they got out of the vehicle and pulling him close where nobody was around to see.

"It's gonna be ok babe. I don't care how bad peoples reactions are, I'm showing you off in that damn fine suit."

Bemused, Hiccup could only nod, slide his arms around Astrid and hold her close in turn. She sniffed him, hummed happily at the scent of his aftershave.

"My favourite."

"Obviously. Ready?"

"Ready."

Drawing in a deep breath, Hiccup felt Astrid squeeze his hand as they headed in, prom tickets in hand. Even the bored teacher chaperoning the ticket table looked surprised at the two of them, but waved them toward the door where disco lights and thumping music could be detected. Astrid stepped forward, sure and confident. Hiccup followed her lead, deciding it wasn't worth worrying if _she_ wanted him there, if she was proud enough to display him.

Nobody initially noticed them as they first walked in, the party still working it's way up to full swing but once one person spotted Hiccup on Astrid's arm, they nudged a friend who nudged a friend until most of the room had fallen silent, leaving only the music to fill the quiet. Even so, the whispers carried across the room like buzzing insects, stares keenly felt under bright lights. The sound of something smashing made several people turn toward the impact.

_Heather._

Hiccup looked to Astrid, who seemed to be silently communicating with her stunned best friend across the room. Heads swiveled back to them again, whispers breaking out anew. Finally, Scott Jorgenson approached them. Hiccup wondered how many people actually knew that he and the sports star were related - their dads were brothers, though not exactly close.

"Whoa Hofferson, what happened? Lose a bet? Desperation? Hel, I'd have dropped my date for you if you asked nicely."

It was more annoying that Scott spoke like Hiccup _wasn't there,_ rather than in his usual "all the ladies want me they just play hard to get" swagger. Astrid rolled her eyes, turned to Hiccup and he knew what she wanted, leant down and felt her arms around his neck as they kissed. The rest of the world melted away for a precious few seconds, music little more than white noise and the staring crowd fading into oblivion. Astrid pulled away too soon for his liking, but she did peck a sweet kiss on his lips after before she turned back to Scott, who was gazing vacantly like he'd been knocked out and just not realised yet.

"Are you guys gonna stare all night? I mean I know we look good but it's getting a little creepy."

Suddenly everyone had other things to look at, averting their eyes from the couple but definitely continuing to mutter amongst themselves about them. Astrid grinned at her victory, only to take on a more serious expression when Heather approached them. Hiccup attempted to let the girls have their moment, but Astrid held fast to his hand.

"What is this? Are you two... dating?"

"Yeah."

Hiccup felt very uncomfortable with the betrayed look on Heather's face.

"And you didn't tell me? Why?"

"Because... you would have told Dagur. And Dagur would have probably threatened to beat Hiccup up, and then people would have found out and I wouldn't have gotten to stick it to three hundred people that they don't know a _damn_ thing about me."

Heather blinked, surprised. She looked at Hiccup, actually giving him the up-and-down once over. He wanted to squirm uncomfortably under her scrutiny.

"I guess he cleans up pretty good. But you owe me some _serious_ details when prom is over."

"You got it. We good babe?"

Her friend nodded, hugged Astrid tight and smiled.

"Damn girl, you don't look so bad yourself."

"Says you! I told you silver was your colour."

Heather beamed, twirling in the slim-fitting dress that flowed down her slender frame and hugged the slight curve of her waist well.

"I better go tend to my date, but I'll come find you later yeah?"

"Sounds good."

Heather gave Hiccup a friendly nod, then grinned at Astrid before leaving to go find whoever it was she came with; Hiccup wasn't sure Astrid had ever actually told him who she'd brought. It wasn't Scott, who appeared to be trying to reassure Ruff Thorston that he'd not meant he would ditch her for Astrid by the looks of his placating face and her irritation.

"What exactly did Heather mean by serious details?"

"Oh, you know. How good the sex is. If you're a good boyfriend. How long we've been dating. How big your cock is. The usual."

Hiccup baulked; that sounded awfully personal.

"And I don't get a say in whether or not Heather finds this out?"

Astrid rubbed her chin, thinking.

"If it _really_ bothers you, then I will limit what she hears. But it's a best friend thing, we share this sort of stuff. Only between us. Heather wouldn't tell anyone else what I told her. Now come dance with me."

Hiccup didn't get much time to think before Astrid was leading him to the dancing area, paying everyone else zero mind as she hugged herself to him snugly with her arms around his waist. He wrapped his around her shoulders, content despite the song not being quite right for this kind of dance. It was more about the person than what was playing.

They stayed like that for a while, and people stared and whispered and Hiccup distinctly heard people say he was punching above his weight. And he realised he really didn't care. Astrid was happy, melted against his chest and occasionally looking up at him with those heart-stopping smiles and warm, soft eyes. Plus, there was no denying Astrid was out of his league. Hel, out of his world. But there she was, with him and sticking it in everyone's faces. _Proudly._

What did it matter anyway? They'd finished their exams, had only a scant few things left to do with the school at all before college beckoned and adult life edged closer.

"I don't mind what you tell Heather."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But _just_ her. I don't want my measurements distributed throughout the school."

Astrid smiled.

"That is totally fair. Drink?"

"Drink."

They grabbed beverages, perched at a table and were joined by Heather before anyone could swoop in to ambush Astrid about bringing the number one nerd. The girls chatted and Hiccup silently observed, taking the unique opportunity to people watch in such an environment. Several people were visibly drunk, several more in questionable states of sobriety. He could see people who weren't happy with who they brought along, people pining after anothers dance partner. He could see Scott cramming food into his mouth; Ruff was doing the same.

"You got it."

"You're the best Heather."

"Hey, like I said. Serious deets."

Hiccup picked up the tail end of Astrid and Heather talking, confused as Heather jumped up and headed over to the food table, performing a very convincing stumble and fall that sent half the drinks table crashing to the floor - including the probably spiked punch bowl. Astrid grabbed his hand as everyone rushed to the chaos, hauling him from the room while nobody was looking.

The hallways were empty, half-lit, a little eerie. Astrid glanced around, then led him along a couple of corridors. Hiccup assumed she had a destination in mind, following curiously as she charged ahead. They came to a stop outside a very distinctive door, with _Headmistress_ stamped across the plaque. He raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend as she tried the door, letting out a satisfied sound as it clicked open.

"What in the name of Odin are you doing?"

"Taking what is probably the only chance we get for this."

He had a pretty good idea what 'this' meant, but Hiccup was half-expecting to be wrong until Astrid peered in, nodded and yanked him inside. It was dark, lit only by the street lamps nearby and casting them both into a strange set of shadows. She hopped up on the desk, beckoned Hiccup to her and he obeyed immediately.

"You are officially mad."

Astrid beamed.

"Yep. But since we're not spending the night together, I had to improvise. And this is like, mission impossible level room to fuck in generally. So hush and kiss me."

Well, Hiccup wasn't about to argue. Astrid tipped her head up, knowing he'd meet her in the practiced way they had, mouths sliding over each other with an innate knowledge of how the other liked to be kissed. Her fingers wound into his hair, held Hiccup in place until she was satisfied by his needy gasps. Then those mischievous hands were at his waist, already fumbling to get his bottoms open. She twisted around, then looked back to Hiccup.

"Sit in her chair."

"What?"

"Come on, you love the teacher thing."

Hiccup complied, watched as Astrid knelt down between his legs, shuffling closer to nuzzle at his cock through his boxers and smirk as he twitched. Her hands worked to free his erection quickly, barely free of its confines before her mouth was on him. Hiccup cradled her head gently in his hands, not pushing or even guiding, simply enjoying the way her hair felt under his fingers as her head bobbed, tongue stroking his cock wetly. Even in the limited light, her eyes sparkled with playful lust when she looked up at him, humming to make him shake with the pleasant sensations inspired.

"On the desk."

His voice was roughened by the denial of climax - his choice - and Astrid shivered slightly as she climbed up on the desk, watching with wide eyes and parted lips as he knelt instead, reaching beneath her dress to divest Astrid of her underwear. The fabric was already damp, the miracle at work of how Astrid got aroused by going down on him. He shared that particular enjoyment, knowing his cock would grow ever more urgent when he got his mouth on her.

"Hold these."

He handed Astrid his glasses, not needing them this close up for once and not wanting the plastic frames to dig into Astrid's tender skin. She took them, parted her legs the instant he touched her inner thighs, already breathing a little shallow in anticipation. Hiccup didn't tease her; they didn't have that kind of time. His tongue traced spots he'd learned by heart, thrilling in the way Astrid cursed, moaned, tugged at his hair and bucked against his mouth. Suckling her clit between his lips. he alternated the light suction with tight circles from his tongue, not stopping until he was satisfied Astrid was soaked, desperate for him.

"Fuck me you smug bastard!"

"You have such a filthy mouth."

She winked, eyed his wet face as he straightened up and felt her legs wrap around his to pull him closer.

"Right now, so do you."

Astrid kissed him regardless, tasting herself on his lips as she shifted, wanton and needy to be fucked. He hiked her dress up as best he could, wanting to watch the way his cock slid inside her. Astrid let out the sweetest sighs as he filled her, head rolling back as she savoured him for a moment. With the deep flush on her cheeks, the smoulder in her gaze, Hiccup doubted they'd leave the room without virtually _screaming_ 'we just fucked! to anyone who saw their rumpled appearance, but it was so very difficult to care when Astrid squeezed at his cock, mewled and wriggled impatiently.

"Come on Hiccup, need you..."

He answered her plea, reaching behind her to lift Astrid closer to him and shifting the angle his cock dragged back and forth inside her. Astrid quivered and trembled beautifully as he moved, fingers clutching at his suit jacket so hard he half-expected there to be little tears in the shape of her nails by the time she let him go. The strange shadows moved as she did, covering her in a strange rippling glow from the yellow-orange bulb outside. Even so, she looked gorgeous, ethereal even, back arching as she twisted in pleasure.

"Oh gods, more! Fuck!"

Her mouth grew increasingly more impure, almost sordid as she begged and bucked, curling into Hiccup until she almost climbed on him just to get him deeper inside her. Hiccup did his best to move faster, harder - his mother had obviously not picked this suit with him having sex in mind, though he hadn't expected her to. The hand not clinging desperately to Hiccup moved along Astrid's own chest, squeezing her breast and pinching her nipple through the fabric. The erotic display made Hiccup's rhythm stutter, prompting Astrid to growl like the untamed beast she became so close to coming.

The desk rattled beneath them, sounding a little ominous in its creaks and groans that Astrid rather successfully drowned out with ragged pants and low moans. Astrid pressed her hands to his chest and pushed, both cursing at the loss of the other as he slid out and stumbled. The desk chair hit the back of his knees and Hiccup got the message, sitting down and finding himself with a lap full of feral Astrid, lifting her dress as high as she could to stop it crushing her thighs and restricting her movement. She seated herself back on Hiccups cock, both soothed by the reconnection and Astrid seemed happier to prolong their coupling in this position.

Hiccup fumbled for the chair brakes before they rolled and crashed, then his hands were back around Astrid, supporting her as she rode him with the sounds of leather squeaking under them. One hand slid down, palm grasping at Astrid's bare ass and enjoying the way she responded, those soft little pants that became guttural moans when he gave her a swift smack to get her moving faster, repeated the action on her other side.

"Again."

Her voice was so strained Astrid could barely speak, but she pleaded for a repeat and Hiccup gave it to her, hand landing a few more firm smacks against her pert little ass. It was enough to send her tumbling, practically dissolving against him as she went limp with the force of her climax, fuelled by the coming out and the risky situation, by the foreplay and by _Hiccup,_ by his mouth on her neck and his hand on her ass, his cock inside her stoking the fire he'd learned every which way to build. The simple fact he could have such a potent effect on this goddess was enough to drive Hiccup ever higher, holding her tight to him as his own orgasm stole over him in a wave of bliss.

"Don't move yet."

"Not gonna."

Chuckling, Hiccup strained to reach the tissue box on the desk, not wanting his come to leak from Astrid all over his suit - that would be a tricky explanation to make. Especially when he took her home to her parents, who were already suspicious and eyeballing the teen couple. Catching much of the mess as he softened and slipped free of Astrid's body, Hiccup could tell Astrid wasn't standing just yet - her legs were still shaking. He did manage to get them upright so she was sitting back on the desk, allowing him to clean them both up and right his clothes. Then he had to locate Astrid's discarded underwear in the near-darkness, which she found hilarious. He buried their soiled tissues under paper towels and discarded documents in the waste bin, hoping nobody looked too closely and connected the disappearing teens with the mess.

"Think you can stand yet?"

"Sure, but might be a little Bambi-on-ice."

"I got you."

Astrid smiled, sliding her briefs back on and finally standing. She was a little coltish still, knees a little weak, but once she leant into Hiccup it wasn't that noticeable.

"I only want to go say goodbye to Heather, then we can get going. Earn you some brownie points with my dad for getting me home early."

"You alright?"

"I'm brilliant, but I have far more fun cuddling up with you or running a race track in record time than I will _ever_ have at this sort of thing. So now we've made our point and crossed that room off the list, I am keen to deal with my parents questions so we can get on with dating properly."

Hiccup nodded in agreement, walking with her through still-deserted hallways until they reached the functions room, at least a quarter of the people gone already in the time they'd been... away.

"There you are! You were gone a while."

Heather found them, giving the couple a knowing look and he spotted she was a little tipsy in the redness of her cheeks, the slightly glazed eyes.

"Yeah, well, good things take time. We're heading off now, call me when you're not hungover yeah?"

"Will do, love ya!"

Grabbing Astrid's face, Heather planted a sloppy kiss on her lips before ambling off. Hiccup was fighting laughter at the thought of... certain transfers that would have come with, even though they'd cleaned themselves up. Astrid looked little better and they left before anyone noticed, bursting into laughter outside in the cold night air.

"Are you gonna tell her?"

"Sure. On my deathbed, when killing me would be almost completely pointless."

The car ride back was all cuddles and giggles, Astrid insisting he come say goodnight at the door and he wasn't going to complain about extra kisses. Her parents opened the door on them still kissing, and Hiccup did his best to look suitably polite and not anything like a guy who'd recently had sex with their daughter in the headteachers office. It seemed to work.

"Thank you for bringing her home Henry."

"It's no problem Mrs Hofferson. Goodnight Astrid."

"Night babe. Call you tomorrow."

He nodded, smiling, all but floating back to the car to go home himself. It certainly wasn't the chain of events he'd expected when he first agreed to tutor Astrid all those months ago...

but he wouldn't change a thing.

-HTTYD-

**AH!**

**I am done! Goodbye Geek, we are finished!**

**Hope the finale chapter was satisfying... even if the ending isn't. I can't write endings. It's a sickness.**

**I'm rambling.**

**Farewell!**


End file.
